


A King and His Jack

by CuteLittleItalian6



Category: Cardverse - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P AmeIta - Freeform, 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P North Italy (Hetalia), AmeIta - Freeform, Cardverse, Hetalia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteLittleItalian6/pseuds/CuteLittleItalian6
Summary: Luciano is a Jack who hates his role as well as the King and Queen, Allen is a King in a loveless political marriage seeking a way out. When these two meet sparks fly and maybe together they can find a way to solve their problems.(I suck at summaries but I hope you enjoy the story)
Relationships: 2p America/2p North Italy, 2pAmeIta, Ameita, America/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Luciano sighed in annoyance as he walked around the palace. He hated living there and he hated his rank even more. Being a Jack he had no real power and he was mostly tasked with menial tasks that his King or Queen didn't feel like doing. Luciano had once thought of killing the Queen then seducing the King into making him the new Queen but he didn't care much for the King to be stuck with him so he scrapped the idea.

Walking out to the palace gardens Luciano sat down on a nearby bench, relaxing and taking in the sweet scent of the surrounding flora. Hearing footsteps approach Luciano sighed before turning to see who it was. It was a royal guard who looked apologetic for disturbing him but Luciano knew he was just doing his job and didn't have a choice.

"Sir, I don't mean to disturb you but the King and Queen wanted me to inform you that you are to accompany them on a business trip to the Spades Kingdom." The guard said, waiting for the male's response.

Luciano didn't particularly want to go all the way to the Spades Kingdom but he figured it was better than sitting around the palace with nothing to do.

"Alright, tell them I will be ready will meet them at the palace doors in one hour." Luciano responded, giving himself that much time to get ready and packed.

After the hour had passed Luciano was dressed and had his packed bags sent to the carriage. Walking to the palace doors Luciano exited through them and was met with impatient glares from the King and Queen who were waiting in the carriage for him. Rolling his eyes Luciano climbed into the carriage and soon they were off on their way to the Spades Kingdom.

It took exactly three days to reach their destination and as soon as the carriage stopped moving at the front of the Spades Castle Luciano was the first one out, tired of being cooped up and wanting to stretch his legs. Looking up the stairs that lead to the palace entrance Luciano noticed two figures dressed in blue outfits that had Spade designs in various places. Luciano assumed this must have been the King and Queen waiting to greet them, his attention didn't really catch onto the Queen but as he laid his eyes on the King he felt his heart skip a beat and his face heat up some.

Hearing his King and Queen exit the carriage as well Luciano broke out of his trance of staring at the Spade King. Luciano's superiors went to greet their hosts and he took this as an opportunity to sneak away and explore, not aware of the red eyes watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen sighed as he stood up from the bed he shared with his Queen. Their relationship was nothing but political and honestly, Allen just wished he could remove them or something more violent but there was no way he could without questions being asked or getting caught. Because of this he tolerated the other and avoided them except when in public or around company. 

Walking to the bathroom Allen planned to take a short bath before getting dressed for the day. The Spades Kingdom was expecting a visit from the rulers of the Hearts Kingdom and Allen wanted some relaxation time before he had to go back to putting up his King act. After his bath Allen got dressed with the help of his servants and went to wait with his Queen for their guests.

Eventually, a carriage appeared down the driveway and stopped in front of the palace steps. Allen was a little surprised when a small male practically hopped out of the carriage and started to stretch right there in the open. A small smirk appeared on his face when the male stopped stretching and turned his gaze towards him, locking eyes with them for a second and amused when he saw a bit of soft pink spread across their cheeks.

Soon the Hearts King and Queen were out of the carriage and talking to Allen and his Queen but his attention was more on the smaller male that was attempting to sneak away. Getting an idea that would excuse him from the group and give him the opportunity to interact with the cute male, Allen spoke up suddenly.

“Excuse me for interrupting but I noticed your little friend sneak away and I wouldn’t want him getting into trouble so I will go find him and leave it up to my lovely Queen to show you to your rooms.” Allen said, noting the Hearts King and Queen’s annoyed looks before turning to leave and locate his mystery man.


End file.
